Cold Hard Truth
by rare'treasure
Summary: Some dream either don't come true, or they occur in a way you would never expect. One night Joey found that truth in more ways than one. P1:MxJ. P2:JxS Rated for suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

_AN1: To those who find this story familiar, this is a reposting from my other name, KaiaSkye (to assure you that I'm not a plagiarist). Only reason for this was to deter certain snoops in my family who has no need to know every type of story that I write since they just wouldn't understand._

_AN2: Puppyshipping is a pairing I vowed never to write, but I'm hooked. Oh well never say never hehe. So puppyshippers, this is for you just don't be bothered by the MxJ beginning. This is the first part of a four part series which will end around Christmas in an Mokuba x OC pairing along w/ est puppyshipping (Not sure of name yet) __ Remember that I own nothing except for the story idea that woke me up at 6 AM on Thanksgiving of all days grrrr. Not a morning person. (author grumbles). Enjoy! k_

Part One

Tears sparkled in the moonlight when they fell from under the shadow of messy blond bangs. Joey rocked back and forth as he hugged his knees to his chest. Never had he felt so alone if only…He squeezed his eyes shut until he felt another presence join him on the bench. _'Please leave me alone.'_

A familiar sexy voice sighed. "Hey, Joey, want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. _'Of all the times for her to come back after…' _"Not really, Mai, just some bad news. What ya doin' here?"

Mai shrugged and slid closer to him. "Just felt like a midnight walk in the park."

Joey glanced at her and admired how she looked in the moonlight. "Why?"

"Truth is, Joey, I'm lonely and I didn't really want to be alone tonight." Her violet eyes captured his gaze as she leaned closer.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss that slowly heated up and ignited a fire that had lain buried deep within them. He released his knees to pull her closer to him while her fingers sank into his hair. Joey gasped when she nibbled his soft lower lip then slipped her tongue inside his mouth to explore. He moaned as their tongues caressed each other's mouths and her hands slid under his shirt. Her breathy gasp was like music when he found a tender spot on her neck. Desire sparkled in her eyes when she took his hand and pulled him off the bench. "Come with me, Joey."

He shivered when she whispered in his ear, "I need you."

A blush darkened his cheeks. "I-I've never…"

"It's alright I have." She said huskily then pulled him along.

The motel room door had barely closed when the couple attacked each other's mouths again. They left a trail of clothes to the bed where Mai pushed Joey down to straddle him. He panted with the pressure that built up inside him as she hungrily kissed his neck and drew out his deep moans. "Quit teasin', Mai."

She grabbed his inexperienced hands and placed them on her chest then laughed throatily at his blush. "Touch me, Joey."

Violet eyes studied his fair features as he slept. Red manicured nails ran through the wild golden locks and marveled once again at their silkiness. A contented sigh left parted lips as he snuggled closer to her form. Regret and self-contempt shadowed her face when she carefully disentangled her smooth legs from his. Sunlight touched every curve of her skin as she slipped carefully from the sheets. She froze when he turned over then felt relief wash over her when his light snore continued.

Wavy blonde hair caressed the small of her back as she gathered her hastily strewn clothes. Her fingers shook when she buttoned her tight white top, which showed off her cleavage. She tried not to remember how his fingers had shook with his nervousness as he had clumsily tried to unbutton it. Pain filled eyes closed for a moment before she slid on her tight purple skirt and her matching jacket. With her boots in hand she turned for one last look at the boy…no man she loved too much to stay for. Guess what they say about her is right.

A lone tear ran down her cheek as she whispered, "Goodbye, Joey."

_Somewhere in a roadside motel room, alone in the silence he wakes up too soon and reaches for her arm. But he'll keep reachin' on. For the cold hard truth revealed what it had known. That girl's just a…_

Hours after the motel door had closed behind her, he reached out to find an empty pillow. Chocolate brown eyes opened dazedly to a lonely bed. Pain struck his heart when the truth hit him. He pulled the pillow to him and inhaled the fragrance of her that still lingered. Deep inside Joey had known that that she wouldn't be there when he woke up. Yet he had hoped that after he had bared his heart and soul to her…Tears dampened the pillow until he drew a shaky breath. "Mai."

_Walkaway dream. Born to be a leaver. Tell you from the word go, destined to deceive him. She's the wrong kind of paradise. But it was just another lesson in life. That girl was a walkaway dream_.


	2. Part 2

Part Two

One year later…

The night was beautiful, graced with the moon's silver light. Its beauty went unnoticed by a heartbroken woman as her heels rapped the sidewalk. She always knew that truth hurts, but it was never truer to her than that day. Hope of redemption and dreams lay shattered at her feet from the moment she had stopped by Yugi's game shop. She had seen him in another's arms, locked in a passionate kiss. At least they hadn't seen her duck into a coffee shop. That would have been embarrassing. Images of that night had haunted her for so long and now…No, she never truly expected him to wait for her, yet a small light of hope had remained until that afternoon. Blonde locks brushed her waist as she shook her head. A heavy heart was the least of her burdens as a crystalline tear dropped onto the pink bundle in her arms.

Nice houses lined the street until she stopped in front of a vast estate. A finger shook as she reached out and depressed a button beside the gate. Her voice sounded unsteady when she answered the inquiry. "I am here to see Joseph Wheeler, is he in?"

"Yes, but he is occupied and cannot be disturbed."

"Please, it's urgent. Tell him that Mai Valentine needs to see him. It…concerns his daughter."

The man sighed at the worn out line, yet there was a sincerity and fear in her voice he couldn't ignore. "Very well. You may come to the house while I go disturb him."

Mai jumped when the gate slid open and she hurried through before she lost her nerve. Every tap of her boot increased her urge to turn and run until the sweet child in her arms giggled in her sleep. A sad smile touched her lips as she quickened her steps. By the time she reached the door another truth hit her. She couldn't bear to see him again and the hurt in his chocolate brown eyes. Wasn't that why she had left in the first place? Mai looked down at her child and knew what she had to do. With a final kiss on her downy head, she laid her burden on the doorstep. Without looking back, she ran into the dark night.

_Born to be a leaver… _

A golden beam lit the doorstep when a confused blond opened the door. His tousled hair gleamed in the moonlight as he stepped onto the doorstep. A soft mewling cry caught his attention and he looked down to find a sweet baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Joey bent to pick up the child with a sad sigh of resignation. "Damn coward."

"What is it, Joey?"

The blond turned to smile sheepishly at his lover when the child in his arms cried.

"Seto, I'd like you to meet my daughter."

Blue eyes softened at a sight he never expected to see. Seto walked over to his love and put his arm around his shoulders. Soft brown eyes opened to study the new faces before a shy smile touched cherubic lips. "What's her name?"

"I dunno. Never even knew I had a child until Isono decided to face your wrath and disturb us." He chuckled at the memory then sighed. "I'd kinda like to name her Serenity after her aunt."

Seto kissed his love's cheek and smiled at his new daughter. "I think she'd like that."

A tear trailed down Joey's cheek as he leaned into the brunet's arms. "I miss her, Seto."

His arms tightened in his helplessness to erase his puppy's pain of loss. "I know, Pup, but she's happy now and free from pain."

Joey turned to kiss Seto's lips with a small smile. "We need to send someone for baby supplies or we'll have an interesting mess to deal with."

"Forget it, Pup, I'll just call a store and have them delivered within an hour."

Worry touched his eyes when he returned his attention back to his lover. "We haven't even talked about children yet since we've only been together for a couple of months. Are you okay with this, Seto? Cause I can't leave her."

"I wouldn't dream of asking you too. When I said forever, Joey, I meant it." Seto smiled in reassurance as he took the baby into his arms. "Come to your new papa, Serenity Kaiba."

Joey smiled through his tears as more of his pain was washed away with the tender scene.

"I love you, Seto."


End file.
